She stalks the night
by Alice Cullen's best friend x
Summary: She's alive and she's evil. For her 500th birthday she plans to kill all and rule the night. will she succeed? Can the salvatore brothers stop her or will they be sucked in like before? Most importantly, what is she planning?
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown POV**

Together we stalked the night. Myself and the elements around me. Shattering people, tearing them from their homes, families, and sucking the life out of them. I laughed manically as I met the eyes of a young boy, who winked at me.

Pathetic, I thought as in one swift movement I was in front of him. He took a step back, suddenly mortified. Bu this child would not give up.

"Hey Baby, it's Halloween, you wanna be naughty?"

"You should really respect your elders, young one."

"Elders! I'm probably older than you. You're like what, _16_?"

In a millisecond I was behind him, my hand grasping his neck. If I wanted to, I could snap his neck without a second thought. Worthless human. I felt my fangs pull out and my eyes turned back. I could faintly feel the red lines pushing onto my face as my face no longer looked cute, it looked terrifying. I was a monster; and I loved it.

"Don't you ever use that tone with me child. You dare to question _me_? I have you know that I tonight is my 500th birthday, hence why I'm celebrating. So as you can see, I am by far your elder and you will respect me."

"I-I'm s-sorry." He stuttered as he began to beg for his life.

"Sorry. But since it's my birthday I plan to get as much as I can get." I said before snapping his neck and draining him lifeless.

With one last laugh, I tossed his body and began silently creeping through the shadows again. I love this life, and despised those weaker than me. I hate those non human drinking vampires. Pathetic excuses for vampires they are. They don't even deserve to be called a monster.

I have lived alone for my whole existence; I don't see the need for a mate-they'll just slow me down.

Soon I came across a party. Oh how I hated these things. People dress up like us, with ridiculous capes and hair gel. At least they got the fangs right. I turned and saw a couple walking hand in hand towards the party.

One was a blonde girl; clearly dressed up as some kind of she-devil-if only she knew that we are all devils of the night. The male was supposed to be a zombie I think, he had short blonde hair and was wearing ragged clothing and had bruises on his face.

"Matt I'm scared. What if there's like a ton of people with the same costume as me?" She said in a whiny voice. Pathetic. Maybe I should turn them and compel them to eat each other.

"You'll be fine Caroline baby." He whispered in her ear and she smiled at him. Uhh. I decided to go to this little party, and show them what a real monster was like.

I looked at myself. I was still wearing my dress from the 1600's. I never did like the new trends. Without the corsets everyone was getting far too fat. I guess I could pass for a ghost or something like that.

Putting my fangs away I walked in slowly, rolling my eyes at all the guys gawking at me. I could play them all so easily; I managed to pull two brothers along easily enough.

I briefly remembered my run in with Annabelle in 1983, she told me of one. Of course I knew where he was, it was funny to hear that he was still pathetic enough to be looking for me. I heard he recently went looking in my tomb. The other moved on. Well, if you could call dating my descendant that looked exactly like me moving on. Perhaps I could feast on her tonight. As my final celebration. Leave the brothers still hopelessly devoted.

A boy walked up to me. I recognised the bags under his eyes and his breath. Drugs. Pathetic humans, so weak.

"Hi, I'm Jeremy." He said and I smiled politely and curtsied.

"Katherine."

**Yep, it's Katherine.**


	2. Chapter 2

"That's a nice name."

"I know. Would you like to dance, Jeremy?"

"Sure."

Soon we were dancing to some crap Dracula song. Suddenly I caught a scent. It was the scent I had been watching for the past few months. Elena Gilbert. My head whipped to the side to see Elena walking in to the building. Alone. Hmm, did Stefan ditch her whiney little ass? I subtly took a sniff at this Jeremy boy and gasped.

Elena's brother. Wow, this really was going to be easy. Lure Elena and the Salvatore brothers out with Jeremy, make Elena watch him die, then make the Salvatore brothers watch Elena die.

Finally I shall lead Damon on once more, and leave him to spend the rest of eternity in mourning. This would be easy. Just then the Salvatore brothers walked in after Elena. They didn't seem to notice me yet, so I decided to play a little game.

"Would you please excuse me a moment Jeremy? I must go and powder my nose." He just nodded weakly and I smoothly glided off. I decided to make a move on their friends. Starting, with the least close.

Bonnie would be saved for last, before I honour them to notice my presence. I recognised some of her other friends as Caroline-too close for now, Matt-still too close, and ahah! In the corner of the room with some other people I noticed Lily.

I made a plan in my head.

Firstly, I would compel some guy to go outside where he would find Elena's acquaintances Lily and Daniel dead. After everyone got over the shock and sorted it all out, an hour later Chris would be found dead, The Salvatore brothers along with Elena would go out to investigate, an Elena would find Matt just around the corner. It would go perfectly.

Give it another half hour-the attacks getting more frequent now-and they would find poor little Caroline. My big finale, 15 minutes later the lights would go out, and 10 minutes later they'd come back on to reveal Elena's best friend Bonnie hung from a rope in the middle of a ceiling.

Then, everyone would be sent home and Elena would be searching for Jeremy and find him-and me.

I began to put my plan in action. I walked over to Lily and Daniel and stared directly in their eyes.

"You are going out to the shed to get more punch. You will go directly there without talking to anyone on the way. Halfway there you will be attacked, you will put up the biggest fight you can (It'll be fun to watch them struggle) but you won't scream or make any noise."

"Hey Danny, let's go get some more punch."

"Alright let's go." They mechanically walked off. I slipped outside and went over to the couple.

"Hello." I said seductively.

"You know I's not safe to go outside at night alone."

Daniel said. How true that was.

"I know." I said before grabbing them both by the neck. They immediately struggled like I told them too. They began silently kicking and punching trying to escape my grasp. I turned the red head to watch as I sucked her boyfriend dry. Then I finished him."

I cleaned my lips and walked back inside.

I went over to some dude.  
"Hi, we're running out of punch. Could you got to the shed and get some more?"

"There's a load left."

"There isn't much punch left. You will go directly to the shed and get more punch. If you see something disturbing you is too scream at the top of your lungs. Understand?" 

"Yes. I think I'll go get some more punch, we're running out."

Soon enough I heard an ear piercing scream.

Stage one complete.


	3. Chapter 3

**KPOV**

**I know I took a while but I was troubled. Anyway here goes Katherine...**

I smirked as people ran out to investigate. I noticed Jeremy looking around for me. Ah, I am alluring. I noticed the Salvatore brothers walk in with Elena behind them in a state of shock.

"We'll keep this as quiet as possible. Nobody that didn't see will need to know."

"Got it."

I tuned out their mindless conversation. This could mess up my plan. Everyone needs to know. I swiftly danced over to yet another boring human and whispered it in his ear. Soon I could hear it being passed on throughout the dance.

Now I had another hour to pass before the games would continue. I turned my head sharply to the left where I decided I would watch the Stefan and Elena. How could he resist the delicious scent of her blood?

I noticed Damon at the bar, I was about to look away, uninterested, when he sniffed. I could tell he caught my scent so I would have to cover it quickly. Hmm, who don't I need for my plan?

I studied the room until I noticed Alaric Saltzman. My, my, he has been a trouble maker.

He was probably wearing virvaine so I couldn't compel him but it would be worth it. **(By the way he only wears it and doesn't eat it so he won't taste bad.) **He was a threat to vampires. He had no way of knowing I was a vampire with his weak human senses.

He was just for fun, and thirst-but I still needed a new outfit to cover up my scent. Hmm, Jenny Gilbert-she would have been useful but I don't really need her. She's the only girl that will actually talk to the freak anyway. Plus, she had a half decent outfit. I think she's supposed to be some kind of underworld princess-I like it.

"Excuse me?" I asked, purposely sounding nervous when I reached them.

"Can we help you?" Jennifer said nicely. No wonder she can't survive.

"Yes actually. Well, I was asked to go and get some punch but the garage is really far away and I don't know where it is and it's really dark so can you guys come with me?" I said in a rush like a nervous ape would have.

Sometimes I call the humans apes because that is really what they are. They haven't evolved at all.

"Of course we'll come." Jennifer said whilst pulling on Alaric's arm. He looked cautious.

"Thank you so much."

**Nobody's POV.**

Everyone was beginning to get over the shock of the deaths.

The disco went on. Everyone was happy.

But Alaric Saltzman and Jennifer Gilbert were nowhere to be seen.

**Soz that's short but yeah. Next chapter is also up so be nice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**KPOV  
**

Soon it was time for stage 2 of my plan.

Chris.

Chris.

Chris.

Chris.

I called to him in my head and soon he was in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Chris. Do you want to dance?"

"Oh I would love to—but I have a better idea."

I purred in his ear.

"Y-yeah?"

"How about we go outside? Where it's more... (I glanced around) private." I ran my sharp fingernails up and down his chest.

"Of course."

"Ok, well you go outside to the edge of the forest and wait for me and I'll be out in a moment."

He nodded and walked off. That was too easy. I didn't even have to compel him!

Mathew.

Mathew.

Mathew.

"Hello Mathew."

"Hi, who are you?"

Ugh, this one would take longer and I didn't need that. I just decided to compel him instead.

"You are in love with me. You want me. You will go outside just to the edge of the forest to wait for me. Any other man is seen as competition that you must eliminate."

After he left I glanced at Elena. I can't believe I'm related to her.

"Stefan I'm worried. Have you seen Jenna? Or mister Saltzman?"

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows. "No. Don't worry Elena they probably went home."

"Yeah you're probably right."

"Wrong." I hissed as I walked out towards the forest.

"Hello boysss."

"Who's he?" Chris sneered his name like it was a curse.

"Back off she's mine." Mathew fought back.

"Calm down my dears. To answer your question dear Christopher, _he _is your competition."

This was a little too easy. What is with these humans? So driven by their emotions?

Within seconds Christopher had tackled Mathew and had him in a headlock. Mathew struggled to free himself from his grasp by punching him in the stomach multiple times.

I just stood and watched as humans destroyed each other. As I said before; unevolved.

Mathew freed himself and kicked Christopher to the floor. I knew he would win. The compelling makes you strong, fight harder.

Blood was dripping from Christopher's mouth and I could last no longer.

"Enough." I said smoothly, ordering them to stop.

They both stood up; Christopher very shakily.

"I win!" Mathew grinned.

"Yes, you do. You can go first."

Then my teeth were in his neck and I was draining him of blood. After I was done I dropped him to the floor and jumped onto Christopher who was attempting to run away.

I killed him slowly, painfully, loving the sound of his screams.

I licked my lips and danced inside once more, but not before placing them where I needed them to be.

"Let's go check it out." Damon said as the three left.

"Something's not right here." Elena said in her smartass voice. No duh! I silently followed, watching from the branch of a tree directly above them.

"Oh my god it's Chris." Elena said as she started sobbing. She does that a lot doesn't her?

"He was my friend."

"We'll take care of it Elena. You go back inside." Elena nodded her pretty little head-at least she looks good-and walked off, just to bump into her ex boyfriend Mathew.

"STEFAN!" She screamed as she broke down crying and the Salvatore brothers came to her rescue.

Stage 2 complete.


	5. Chapter 5

**KPOV-BTW this is set during season 1 BEFORE Pearl and Harper come and all those other vampires.****  
**

I had to listen so I would know if they had any idea what was going on. So far 4 people had been found dead. Was it too soon for them to notice the pattern? No, Elena was a smart girl. She's figure it out.

Just like I wanted. Caroline would be used to confirm their suspicions.

I glanced over at Stefan, watched the way he held Elena close. The way he comforted her in her time of need, and the way he protected her from herself; from going insane.

For a brief moment I felt a pang in my heart. I could never be loved like that. Never be held in my times of need, or be told soothing words from a man.

In that instant I washed away those thoughts and focused on the plan. I pretended to be getting some punch whilst secretly listening from afar their converse.

"Something's not right." Elena spoke while looking at the two vampires that honoured her with their presence. She must feel special. After all, she is just a worthless human. She should bow down to the vampires! Not talk to them as equals!

"I know. It's obviously vampire. But who?"

"I don't know. But I think there's a pattern."

"What do you mean a _pattern?_ We're vampires Elena we just feed on any random person." Exactly why I don't like you Damon. I like fun and games.

"Damon this obviously isn't just _feeding_. Last time I checked you didn't need 4 people in one night." Wow, I need to give this Elena chick more credit. Oh well, she'll die soon anyway.

"She's right Damon." Said Stefan, always sticking up for his precious Elena. "But what do you think the pattern is."

"Oh my god." She said as realisation hit her. Finally!

"What is it Elena? Elena! Honey, what is it?"

"Me."

"You?" Damon snorted. Well at least he knows how worthless she is.

"Can't you see?" She urged. "First Lily and Daniel...my acquaintances. Then Chris...one of my old boyfriends..." Wow, I didn't know she _dated_ him! This just gets better and better! I personally don't see the point in dating. Love is useless and just slows you down.

"Then _Matt. _My childhood friend and first true love. Whoever's doing this is targeting my friends, getting closer and closer."

"It is a possibility." Damon shrugged.

Oh don't worry that he's not 100% sure of you yet Elena. I'll help you out. I'll give you more proof...

"Hello Caroline." I said when she came up beside me to get to punch.

"Hi, um, is that _you_ Elena? Did you change your outfit?" Ugh, I hated being thought to be that freak. Yet another thing wrong with the apes; they can't tell people apart.

"Yes, yes I did."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok...well anyway, do you want to go outside a moment? I need some air to help me feel better about Matt. Plus, it's so hot in here and I do not want to get all sweaty or anything. You know what I'm talking about girlfriend!"

Wow, apes are even more stupid. They never cease to surprise me. Attacks happening outside and she wants to go there. I don't even need to compel her! This will be so easy.

10 minutes later...

"Excuse me; you're a big strong guy."

"Why thanks."

"Yeah, anyway, my friend Caroline went outside for some air and she's been gone for 10 minutes! I'm really starting to worry! Do you think you can go and check on her for me?"

"Sure."

And 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

"HELP!"

I smirked. This is too easy!

"Look Damon! Do you have your proof now! That was _Caroline!_ We have to go!"

"Your right Elena. Damon you stay here with Elena. I'm going to sort Caroline out and then I'll take Elena home."

"Ok."

He wouldn't be taking her home tonight. Because he won't be able to leave.

Now...where's Bonnie?


	7. Chapter 7

This would be interesting. Little witch.

"Bonnie! Bonnie where are you!" I shouted, trying to sound panicked.

"Elena! Oh there you are!" She hugged me...ugh. And cried on my shoulder.

"This is so horrible Elena."

"I know Bonnie but you're suffering will all end soon."

"What do you mean?" She said, pulling back to look at me.

"See you in the afterlife witch girl." I said as I snapped her neck.

Ok, now that that's taken care of I need a rope. Aha! I grabbed the rope and walked along the ceiling-we vampires are cool like that. I hung the rope low-ish and went back for Bonnie. Hmm, it looks to...boring.

I always was an artist in my human years, and I kept that quality even now. I bit hard on her lip to make blood spill down her chin and out of her mouth. Next, I yanked her arms roughly so they were only just hanging on-this would be so much more fun if she was still alive. Finally, I ripped her eyeballs out of the sockets and smeared them on her cheeks, before placing her head in the loop on the rope. Perfect. Wait! I grabbed the knives I kept in my pockets...not that I needed them...and place one in each foot and hand.

I had to hurry-Stefan been nearly done with Caroline. I would rip the socket out and keep the alternative power with me, to turn on when I wanted it on. I ripped off the socket and stuffed it in Bonnie's mouth-I was really good at this!

"What's going on!"

"The lights are gone!"

"I'll find the power switch!"

Everyone was in a panic and moving around. Because nobody could see; I jumped from my place to the door and locked it.

"The doors locked!"

"Stefan I'm scared. What's going on?"

"I don't know."

The panic carried on for 10 minutes.

I switched the light on.


End file.
